


A Needed Distraction

by Dani_949



Category: Warframe
Genre: 'minty' is just a placeholder name don't judge, Gen, WIP, literally everything here is a WIP, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_949/pseuds/Dani_949
Summary: WIP of ideas about my Operator





	A Needed Distraction

It was a still day in the snowy Vallis. The lack of wind made the cold slightly more bearable and helped Minty see the servofish that swam under the coolant’s surface. _Today was a good day for fish_ , he thought as he took in a few more moments of silence... until a few bullets of lights skimmed past his warframe. He sighed; apparently it was too much to ask for a peaceful day of distraction. Luna, his helminth hound, barked and charged after the small Corpus patrol, making quick work of them. She bounded back to his side while carrying an osprey wing. “Who’s a good girl?” Minty praised, “Who’s a good Luna? Did you bring that back just for me?” He took the wing and threw it. “Go get it!” He smiled while Luna happily chased the disc. He returned his attention to the small coolant lake, but the small incident derailed his focus just long enough for a recent dream to creep out of his subconscious. It was another memory, though he wished it was just another nightmare.

 

The Zariman had turned into an isolated hell. Most of the adults were either dead or insane, living in feral hunting packs. Children typically joined these groups either trying to stay with their family or otherwise joining in on the ‘game’. Minty knew that it was only a matter of time before one such pack found him and his mother hidden in their personal quarters. His mother’s condition worsened to where she convulsed and screamed during her fits. Her eyes started to gaze to a distant place while she started to tremble. “Mom, it’s alright.” Minty tried to soothe her, but to no avail. He thought he heard feral grunts outside golden locked doors leading to the rest of the ship. “Mom, please, it’s alright. Please -” She began to scream. Minty could hear the noises from outside also becoming louder. He hurried to the bedroom, took a pillow from the bed, and pressed it against her face to try to muffle the sound. But it did little good. The noises outside continued to draw closer.

There was no escape from the small apartment quarters. Minty could still barely fit into the vents, but his mother was effectively trapped, even without her condition. He remembered hearing the screams of a neighbor from the floor below when a pack found them. His mind raced at trying to determine what to do, until he realized that the only options made for a terrible decision. _Let the pack come, or spare her from them_. Tears began to well in his eyes as he pressed the pillow harder into his mother’s face. This would be a better fate than the coming pack. She eventually went limp, and then stopped breathing. Suddenly, there was banging at the door. Minty rushed to the vent opening at the bottom of the far wall, rapidly trying to pry the cover off. It clattered from the wall before Minty climbed inside. He had just replaced the cover when a woman burst in, rabidly searching the apartment. She saw the fresh corpse laid carefully on the floor. She went to investigate, and then quickly turned, her movement even more feral than before. She continued searching for a few minutes before letting out a shriek of frustration and leaving the apartment.

After a few minutes of waiting for the pack to pass, Minty carefully climbed out of the vent, crawled to his mother’s body, and sobbed.


End file.
